kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Ability
Copy abilities are powers that Kirby gains in various ways during gameplay, in all his games since Kirby's Adventure (excluding spin-offs). They have become a staple feature of the Kirby franchise. Kirby's usual method of obtaining these abilities is by eating various enemies and copying their powers (hence the name, "copy ability"). However, Kirby has gained access to other sources for his copy abilities. In Kirby's Adventure, Meta Knight will give Kirby a sword. In some games, he can gain his abilities from a special kind of pedestal. In Kirby Squeak Squad, he can store an ability bubble in his belly... Kirby's friend Gooey was also shown with the ability to copy abilities. List of Copy Abilities Main Article: List of Copy Abilities Moves Originally, a copy ability would give Kirby one move, with perhaps options for charging or aiming. In Kirby Super Star, however, many copy abilities allowed a wider arsenal of moves. In more recent games, such as Kirby: Squeak Squad, this was temporarilly dropped, and some abilities, like Beam, retained the traditional one move per ability, while others, such as Fighter, were still offered multiple moves to be performed. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, there were less than 10 abilities, each with one move only. However, there were also animal allies. Each ability had unique effects while Kirby was riding an ally. For instance, Burning normally makes Kirby zoom forward, surrounded by fire, but when Kirby is on Rick the Hamster, Rick breathes fire instead. In Kirby 64 Kirby could mix 6 of the abilities from Kirby's Dream Land 2 (along with one ability introduced in Super Star) together to create ability combos. Copy Abilities from Enemies The main way that Kirby gets his abilities are from inhaling and swallowing certain enemies. However, an ability won't necessarily have all the attacks that the enemy can perform. For instance, Bonkers (a mini-boss), can throw explosive coconuts, but his ability, Hammer, doesn't allow Kirby to throw coconuts. Conversely, sometimes Kirby can do moves that the enemy cannot. A specific enemy will always give the same power. Some enemies do not yield powers. Additionally, if Kirby swallows two or more enemies at once, he will get an unrelated copy power. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad, certain copy abilities, when combined, will yield certain other abilities (i.e. in Kirby Squeak Squad, Sleep + Sleep = Ninja). In addition in some games, if two enemies of abilities that can combine to form another ability are swallowed at the same time, Kirby will get the combined ability, instead of a random one. The only instances this occurs in is ''Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby 64. Copy Abilities from Mini-bosses Minibosses can't be inhaled until they have been defeated. After beating them, they will lie on the ground for a few seconds before exploding. During this time, Kirby can inhale them and gain their abilities. With some copy abilities, such as Suplex, Backdrop, Hammer, Ghost, and there are no normal enemies to get the power from. Only mini-bosses carry such powers. Limited-Use Abilities Some abilities are exceptionally powerful, but Kirby loses them after using their ability once (except for Mike, which can be used three times). In Kirby Super Star, helpers cannot use these abilities. These abilities are the only Copy Abilities that can be obtained by inhaling enemies in Milky Way Wishes, but, as a drawback, do not have a Deluxe Copy Ability and are rarely seen (with the possible exception of Sleep). (Crash, however, can be seen as an exception as this can also be procured by using Copy on a Scarfy) In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Magic ability's Copy Scroll move does lose the ability, like in previous games. If that attack isn't used, the ability can be used like any other normal power. Hats Originally, Kirby's appearance did not change when he had a copy ability. In both sequels to Dream Land, as well as Kirby 64, Kirby does not change at all when he has a copy ability. However, in Kirby's Adventure, his skin tone changes to a peach shade, or blue (for Ice and Freeze ability). Ever since Kirby Super Star (with a few exceptions), each ability (excluding limited-use abilities) would give Kirby a unique hat to wear. In Super Smash Bros., Kirby will get hats depending on what character he inhales. For instance, when Kirby inhales Sonic the Hedgehog, he will have a blue spiky hat that resembles Sonic's head. Other Ways to get Copy Abilities Copy Pedestal Copy Abilities, in some games, appear on small pedestals, where they can be obtained when touched. Copy Essence Deluxe Main Article: Copy Essence Deluxe In Kirby Super Star and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra's final game, Milky Way Wishes, Kirby cannot gain abilities from swallowing enemies. Instead, there are what is known as Copy Essence Deluxe, special items that allow Kirby and his helper to switch to that ability at any time once it's collected. Copy Bubbles In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Copy abilities could appear in bubble items. Kirby can hold up to five bubble items in his stomach, and possibly one in his mouth. In his stomach, they can be mixed (see above). Miscellaneous Meta Knight is a recurring rival in the Kirby games. Due to his chivalrous nature, he nearly always offers a sword for Kirby to pick up before they battle. King Dedede mimics this except with a hammer in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Dropping and losing copy abilities Kirby can willingly drop an ability if he doesn't want it anymore. It will then become an erratically bouncing star that will bounce around for some time until it disappears. If the ability star touches spikes, magma, or an electrified field from the environment, it will disappear. Also, if it touches water, it will sink and automatically disappear (though in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and Kirby Squeak Squad, ability stars are buoyant). It will also disappear if it falls down a pit. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby can't willingly eject his ability into a star. It will turn into a Helper or an ability item (though in the remake, he could do this in addition to willingly turning it into a star). Also, if Kirby is hit, the ability will automatically be turned into a star- though in a few games (Kirby Super Star, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby Super Star Ultra), this can only happen with a hit powerful enough. If Kirby drops or loses an ability and then gets another one, the first one will disappear. All of these properties go to regular abilities. However, if Kirby drops or loses the Master or Triple Star, it will be discarded by bouncing away (though not in the form of a star), and will not disappear after any amount of time, or by touching spikes/water/magma/electrified fields, or by getting a new ability, though it will still disappear if it falls down a pit. It is also possible to regain a lost ability. If it is a helper, he must turn it into an ability item before regaining it. Category:Ability